


The More You Know

by Trashcanakin



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bucky Barnes Feels, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Secrets, Slight Panic, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, but not the terrible kind, not really winteriron but the alternate ending has a comment or two in passing...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 13:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashcanakin/pseuds/Trashcanakin
Summary: The rogues were pardoned and sent home. Bucky was thankful to everyone who helped him along the way; if only he could figure out who's been helping behind the scenes.He may just find out where he least expects it.





	1. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made for Winteriron Week Day 4 filling the prompt "Secret Hugs." 
> 
> I'm late, I know, sue me 😎👉👉
> 
> \---
> 
> I actually really kind of hate this...it gave me so much grief while writin' it I am jus' like 🙃🙃🙃   
> Have at it I guess lmao rip

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

"How are you feeling, Buck?" Steve asked as he walked into Bucky's hut in Wakanda.

The aforementioned man turned his gaze to his friend, "Not bad, Stevie," he uttered with a sigh.

"It'll be alright, everything will work out, promise," Steve declared, his hand clasping Bucky on the shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze.

"I hope so," was all Bucky responded, looking resigned.

The rogues had been informed months ago that pardons for them were being worked on, and a few days ago were told things were finalized. They were going _home_. Steve and the others were ecstatic, of course; getting off the hook scot free and welcomed back. They were more than happy to go back to being Avengers, it's what they do best; but Bucky didn't feel the same.

He was happy to be going back to the states, shocked, actually that even _he_ was pardoned; but he was worried; nervous. He didn't have much time to grovel in those thoughts though, because tomorrow morning they'd be hopping on a plane; and that was that.

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

"Sergeant Barnes!" Shuri's excited shrill called out to him, causing the man to stop.

"Yes, Princess?" he questioned, "You need somethin'?"

"Actually," she announced with a grin, "I have something for you! A parting gift."

Before he could respond she was already dragging him away by the wrist, chattering all the while.

Bucky followed her into her lab; it always filled him with such awe the things that were there. It was everything he dreamed the future would be; Shuri was an amazing kid.

Pulling him out of his thoughts and away from all the technology he couldn't help but gawk at, Shuri piped up, "Here it is!"

Bucky looked down at the offered gift, it was a box. He opened the lid and his breath hitched; inside was a beautiful matte black arm inlined with gold.

"Do you like it?" Shuri questioned hesitantly. Upon seeing Bucky's enamored expression, unwilling to pull his gaze from it, she started again, "Thought you might like a new one before going back home."

"Thank you," he croaked out. "Thank you, Princess, for everything."

"Yeah, don't mention it at all," she replied, looking only slightly coy.

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

Being home was...something else; Bucky thought. It was incredible, honestly; but so much was different now than from the scattered bits of memories he had of the past. He has time to discover life again, he supposes; now that HYDRA was out of his head. Of course, HYDRA was still out there and no doubt would fight tooth and nail to get him back; but he was with the Avengers now staying at the compound, and he felt safer than he would anywhere else. Well, maybe anywhere else except Wakanda. Wakanda left him with a sense of ease and peace he's not sure he'll find any other place.

Maybe he'd be allowed to go back and visit some time…

But anyways, he was finally home; as much as he could be anyways. He wasn't permitted to become an Avenger yet, though honestly he isn't sure if he wants to; he's tired of fighting.

So he goes to therapy three times a week instead. He has the most world renowned therapists and psychologists working with him, helping him ease into his new life; not only post-HYDRA, but getting him fully adapted to the workings of the world as it is now. Sure, he knew a little more than Steve already, being as he was trained and woken up many times through the last seven decades; but HYDRA only adapted him to what _they_ deemed important: weapons, espionage, fighting, murder. Rinse, wash, repeat. His therapist also gave him her personal number, telling him he could call at any hour if he needed.

He was filled with so much gratitude that so many people seemed willing to help him, even though most days still he felt he was undeserving. He never even had to pay for any of it; someone, The Accords counsel, New SHIELD, who knows; but _someone_ was footing the bill, and he was beyond speechless.

Steve told him not to question it, _"You deserve this, Buck, I'm happy for you,"_ he'd said.

Bucky sighed and complied, not bringing it up again; but deep down he still wondered. Shuri was a big help to him, getting rid of the trigger words in his brain, as well as making him a new arm, and he was so thankful for her kindness; he should send her a gift basket. He wonders if he'd even be able to. But Shuri was in Wakanda, and he isn't so sure she was the one pulling all these strings to help him now that he was back in the states.

And it wasn't just the triggers, or the arm, or the therapy; there was so much more. Upon arriving back at the Avengers Tower, he was greeted with way more than he ever thought he'd have. He was given an entire floor to himself, with anything and everything he could ever want; way more than he'd ever need. Not only that, but he was told that if he ever needed anything, just to ask FRIDAY; the honest to God A.I. that runs the tower; and she'd put the request through to the "correct people." Bucky wasn't sure who those people were, but he wished he could thank them.

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

Seven months had passed since they were welcomed back to the states, and Bucky was doing so much better. He was making great progress with his therapists, bonding with the other Avengers, and forming friendships on his own outside of the tower.

He and Sam had a friendly competition going on nearly at all times, and they always ran together alongside Steve in the mornings, Natasha sparred with him often, egging him on and trying to rile him up so he'd fight her without holding back, he and Clint always tried to best each other at the range, he didn't talk to Wanda or Vision much, but they stood on steady ground; things were good.

And it wasn't just the rogues, either; he'd been getting along rather well with the others, too. He and Bruce talked a lot on quiet evenings about the books they were reading over tea, one time on a whim they even decided to try and invent a new flavour; it wasn't great and they both agreed to never talk about it again. He liked Peter; now that he was a member of the Avengers, though still unable currently to go out on missions, he knew the kid was Spiderman. It surprised him at first, but after the initial shock, it wasn't bothersome. Peter reminded him a lot of Shuri, he was a bright kid and Bucky knew he'd do great things. One time they had an arm wrestling match; Peter beat him, he was proud of the kid and took his defeat in stride. He didn't see Thor a lot, but the God showed him his love for poptarts. Bucky went to bed with a stomach ache that night over how many different flavors Thor got him to try in one sitting.

Rhodey was the wildcard. Bucky honestly wasn't sure if the man would ever forgive him for what he and Steve did to Tony; not that he blamed the man; and for the longest time, Rhodes avoided Bucky altogether.

That's fine, Bucky wouldn't push.

But after a few months, even Rhodey warmed up to him. He thinks it probably has a lot to do with Tony. Tony was the one person at the tower he thought he'd never get forgiveness from; he didn't think he _deserves_ forgiveness from; but he _did._ Tony seemed to be avoiding him at first; Bucky assumed it was because the man hated him. He was wrong. Tony was simply assessing things, and he found that the genius thought _Bucky_ hated _him,_ and was keeping a safe distance as to not cause him any more grief.

Regardless of that, he and Tony formed a friendship as well, tentative at first; but slowly blossoming into something more. Bucky thought Tony was brilliant, and incredible; a light shining in the darkness. He enjoyed spending time with him, especially in the lab. Tony's lab, though vastly different than Shuri's and much more chaotic, still filled him with joy and wonder.

He was getting his life back on track, and he had everyone to thank; especially whoever the mystery person was aiding him from behind the scenes.

He stopped wondering so much over who it was, he thought it could be Tony; the man had the means to, but the man never mentioned anything about it. Tony never even hinted at the possibility that it could have been him, so Bucky let those thoughts be.

The universe, however, decided to give him the answer.

He was excitedly headed down to the gym to speak with Steve; having just graduated from the program he was attending at therapy. He'd been cleared for active duty and mission ready! He would continue talking with his therapists, of course; but he could cut them down to once a week or less, and just for typical visits if he wanted to talk.

While nearly speeding down the hall, he heard Tony's voice coming from one of the rooms there. Halting to a stop he turned around, intending to ask if Tony wanted to go with him, but then he heard Shuri's voice speak over the line so he backed out of the room slowly; Tony didn't notice him.

He knew he should have just walked away, knew eavesdropping was frowned upon, and he should definitely give Tony the courtesy of _not_ listening in on his conversation with the princess; but he couldn't bring himself to leave.

 _"I'm sure Barnes' arm is in capable hands with you,"_ she chimed in with a chuckle. _"After all, you did design it."_

"I may have drawn up the initial blueprints, but that handiwork was all you, princess," Tony piped back fondly. "You're incredible, definitely could take over the world if you really wanted to," he smirked.

 _"Ah, yes, I most definitely could; but who wants that?"_ she teased.

"Not me," he snarked back. "So, about that upgrade," he began before Shuri cut him off.

" _I think you should tell him, Dr. Stark,"_ she began, _"Not just about the arm, but your personal hard work on getting him pardoned, and your help with his triggers, too. I couldn't have done that without you, and here I am taking all the credit,"_ she scoffed warmly.

Tony simply sighed tiredly, "I know, I know, but-"

 _"No buts!"_ she exclaimed cutting him off again, _"He deserves to know. I know you were cautious at first, but it's been awhile since then, and Bucky is your friend now, is he not? I'm positive he wouldn't take offence to it."_

"Yeah…" he started, sounding defeated.

 _"You know I'm right, so stop with the self-loathing pity party. Honestly, you're ridiculous. I have to go, we'll talk later about the upgrades, take care, Dr. Stark,"_ she quipped before ending the call.

⤜⤑⤑⋆✩❂✩⋆⬸⬸⤛

Bucky was stunned; it _was_ Tony who'd been helping him; who'd done all those things to not only get him home, but to rescue him from the deep darkness of his own mind.

He peeked his head around the corner into the room. Tony was sitting in a chair with his back to the door, looking at a holographic image. Bucky felt anxious, though he wasn't entirely sure _why_. His heart had picked up pace quite drastically for the duration of that phone call, still pattering his rib cage uncontrollably. He felt warm and cold at the same time; nervous, why was he nervous? He also felt guilty and shameful for the knowledge he just stole; Tony didn't want him to know, so he _shouldn't know._

He felt the sudden urge to vomit, but choked it down. Honestly, he wasn't even sure why he was feeling this way, why his nerves were making him quiver. The fact that it was _Tony_ only made him feel better about it; the high strung anxiety was unwarranted. He always had some fear that it was someone who would hold it over his head later, or who'd use it as a means to control him; get something from him, but he doesn't believe Tony would ever do that.

He awkwardly cleared his throat, channeling all the courage he could for this confrontation he hoped wouldn't end badly. Tony jolted in surprise, whipping around in the chair and staring at him like a kid caught sneaking cookies.

After a short pause with them just eyeing each other, Bucky finally found his voice, "So, it was you the whole time?" he mumbled quietly, but the surprise wasn't missed in his tone.

Tony hesitated, letting an insanely awkward silence surround them; his hand raised to the back of his neck, rubbing it absentmindedly, and averting his gaze unable to look at the taller man in front of him anymore. He unsteadily cleared his throat, "Uhm, well, yeah, I suppose," he muttered.

"Why?" Bucky questioned.

"Why did I help you, or why didn't I say anything?" Tony offered in response.

After a moment's pause, Bucky replied, "Why not say anything?"

"Right, well, you see," he began, looking self conscious and mildly uncomfortable, "I wanted to help you."

"I gathered that much," Bucky stated, hands fidgeting at his sides. He continued to stare at Tony, but the man had yet to meet his gaze.

"And, I was afraid, I guess," he trailed off.

"Afraid?" Bucky asked quizzically, "Of what?"

"You know," Tony said with a wave of hands, looking more frantic by the minute, "That...that it wouldn't be welcomed? That you, or Capsicle, or whoever would want literally anyone else to do it? That I would be accused of trying to weed my way into everyone's good graces, or something? Or, God forbid, that I was secretly trying to do more harm than good?!" Tony spat out the last part, over the implication of it and the knowledge that _some_ of the team might actually believe that.

He was growing more panic-stricken as he went on, rambling quickly and looking like a caged animal. He knew Bucky was his friend now, but he still had the undying fear that his help wouldn't be wanted, or that this secret would inevitable ruin any friendship they'd previously formed. He didn't want Bucky to be upset, but he couldn't hypothesize how he'd react to this. This whole debacle completely blindsided him, so he began freaking out.

"Whoa, whoah, calm down, Tony," Bucky uttered in a gentle tone; hands reaching up as if to comfort the man panicking in front of him; but he thought against it and slowly lowered his arms back to his sides. He didn't know Tony felt that way, he understands, but he wished he'd known so he could've stopped it long ago. So he could have spent that time expressing his gratitude to the man.

"I didn't want anyone to have to thank me. People either _don't_ thank me, or they assume I have some ulterior motive when I do anything, and I didn't want to have to deal with that. I didn't want you to have to deal with that ...it was easier just to leave my name out of it; maybe then you'd have been able to get the help you deserved without people questioning it at every turn," Tony said with a resigned sigh.

"I wouldn't have questioned it," Bucky stated.

"I just didn't know, back then anyways, if you'd have even accepted my help; if you'd want it. We didn't exactly leave off on the highest note," Tony said again.

"Tony," Bucky muttered sounding defeated.

"I know, it's stupid," Tony started before getting cut off by Bucky's response.

"You're right, it is stupid," he stated bluntly.

Tony was shocked into silence, snapping his mouth closed; peering up and meeting Bucky's eyes finally, but he didn't see what he assumed. Bucky wasn't scolding him, or ridiculing him; instead, his eyes looked fond, he even had a small smirk in place. "What?" Tony croaked.

Shaking his head and huffing out a tender chuckle, Bucky replied, "It's stupid you thought I wouldn't accept your help."

"Is it though?" Tony barked, instantly hating himself for the tone in which the words came out. "I mean, after everything that happened…" he trailed off.

"Look," Bucky stated plainly, "I can't speak for anyone else, but I _can_ speak for myself; and honestly, back then I was so messed up I should have taken anyone's help; but I was always afraid of people's motives when it came to me," he started. Tony's gaze shifted again and the man began looking more uncomfortable. "It's actually a big relief knowing it was _you,_ Tony; and I appreciate it, everything you did to help me."

"Right," Tony mumbled.

"I'm serious, Tony. The fact that you were so willing to help me, after...after everything I've done, it...it means a lot; more than you know."

Tony finally brought his gaze back to Bucky's, but it looked like he still needed more convincing; so Bucky continued. "You're so good, Tony, at everything you do," he started; Tony just scoffed, obviously not believing the goodness in himself, "Stop it, you _are_ ; and I'm happy that you wanted to help; especially to help someone like _me_ ," he uttered with moderate disgust for himself, for the memories of what he'd done.

"You deserve it more than most people!" Tony piped up loudly springing up from the chair, startling Bucky with how profound Tony looked. "You aren't to blame for what those assholes did, for what they _made_ you do."

Bucky let out a soft sigh accompanied with a fond, affectionate smile, "I know, Tony, thanks for saying that, but I wasn't quite done," he chuckled. "You put so much care into everything you do, and knowing that you're the one who was helping me behind the scenes makes me feel relieved, actually; because I know there's no ulterior motive. You help people for the sake of helping people, never for personal gain; the other's may not notice, but I do. And to be frank, I kinda thought it may have been you, I just didn't have any proof."

Tony looked like he was on the verge of tears over those words; over the complete and utter faith Bucky had in him, that he believed he was a good person; but he wouldn't let himself break, not in front of anyone.

"What gave it away?" Tony asked instead, rubbing the back of his hand across his eyes, ridding the evidence of his near-cry.

"Well, I had a guess; but I didn't know for certain, not until I overheard you and the princess talking. I knew someone else was helping, though. Shuri is great, but she has a few tells that I picked up on back in Wakanda. Whenever I would thank her for anything she did to help me, she would always get this look in her eye; I knew someone was working with her. I just didn't know _who_ , or _why_."

"That...that makes sense, I guess," Tony muttered. "So you're not mad? That I kept it a secret even after we became friends?" Tony questioned looking hopeful, but also anxious.

"I'm not mad," Bucky stated, "How could I be? Tony, you gave me my _life_ back, not only with the pardons, but everything else. I owe you and Shuri everything."

"Well, to be fair, I think Shuri did much more than I did," Tony chuckled awkwardly. "I may have given her some ideas, but the genius behind it was all her."

"How much doesn't matter, all that matters is that you _did it_ ," Bucky expressed.

"You...you deserve to be happy, Bucky. I knew that long before I'd ever read those damn HYDRA files on the Winter Soldier. I knew I already wanted to help you, probably initially based on pure _guilt_ over attacking you in that bunker," he began.

"Over what _you_ did?" Bucky exclaimed. "Tony, Steve and I beat you and left you to die...we should be the one's feeling guilty," Bucky mumbled.

With a wave of his hand saying just how much he didn't agree, Tony continued, "That's not the point, let bygones be and all that good stuff, I just...I wanted to help you, but I was afraid no one would _want_ me too. That's all."

"So you decided to help behind the scenes and convinced Shuri to keep your secret," Bucky stated.

"Yeah," Tony said with a small sigh, "I didn't want a thank you, I didn't...didn't want anyone to think I was doing it for, for some kind of _reason_ , you know?"

Bucky simply stood there in silence for a moment, looking fondly at the man in front of him. "C'mere," Bucky announced, holding his hands out.

"What?" Tony rasped, confusion clear on his face.

Taking a few steps forward to close the distance between them, Bucky stated, "I'm huggin' ya," before leaning down and doing just that.

Tony tensed in his grip, muttering a dumbfounded, _"What?"_

As soon as he registered what was happening, he let his body relax into the embrace; slowly raising his arms up and around Bucky's frame in a loose grip. Though he and Bucky had been on friendly terms lately, they'd never actually initiated much contact; they definitely never _hugged_. This was as nice as Tony imagined it would be, better, actually.

"Thank you, Tony," Bucky said with sincerity.

"Y-yeah," Tony stuttered, still a little awestruck, "Don't mention it?"

"I mean it," Bucky said with conviction, "You didn't want a thank you, but you're gettin' one."

Tony snickered, a small, barely there thing; but he was starting to feel warm again. For the first time since the rogues returned, he feels like things might actually be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter isn't really a continuation, but rather an alternate endin' to the same fic. It's the reason the Bucky/Tony tag was added, as this fic is gen *shrug*


	2. Alternate Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As stated in the end notes of the last chapter, this isn't a continuation, but an alternate endin' to the fic. 
> 
> I had so much trouble writin' this, ended up rewritin' many different parts of it multiple times 'til I jus' said "fuck it" an' posted what I had... 
> 
> \---
> 
> This starts at the end of Tony & Shuri's phone conversation. Small thing to note would be that in this version, Shuri an' Tony only discussed the arm, so Bucky's unaware of all the rest.

  
" _No buts!"_ she exclaimed cutting him off again, _"He deserves to know. I know you were cautious at first, but it's been awhile since then, and Bucky is your friend, is he not? I'm positive he wouldn't take offence to it."_

"Yeah…" he started, sounding defeated.

 _"You know I'm right. I have to go, we'll talk later about the upgrades, take care, Tony,"_ she quipped before ending the call.

Bucky was stunned; it _was_ Tony who'd been helping him, or at least the one to aide Shuri with his arm. Knowing that, he can assume it'd been Stark helping with everything else, too.

He peeked his head around the corner into the room. Tony was sitting in a chair with his back to the door, looking at a holographic image. Bucky felt anxious, though he wasn't entirely sure _why_. His heart had picked up pace quite drastically for the duration of that phone call, still pattering his rib cage uncontrollably. He felt warm and cold at the same time; nervous, why was he nervous? Also feeling guilty and shameful for the knowledge he just stole; Tony didn't want him to know, so he _shouldn't know._ Having no faith in his ability to communicate real words currently, he decided his best action would be to run back to his room and lock himself inside to deal with what he was feeling.

He knew it was a coward's play, but he didn't care.

\---

He didn't come out of his room for three days. He isn't even sure why, but something inside him told him he was _dirty bad rotten_ and didn't deserve nice things; least of all Tony's warm, welcoming smile. A smile that he wanted nothing more but to taste, but he'll ignore _that_ 'til the day he dies because _no._

"Sergeant Barnes," FRIDAY piped up breaking through the distressing silence Bucky found himself in for the past few days.

Not that nobody _tried_ talking to him, they did, Steve mostly, but he never answered the door for anyone. He wanted to be alone, or so he tried to convince himself of that.

"Yes, Miss Friday?" he finally answered after a too-long pause.

"Boss would like to see you down in the lab, if you're feeling up to it," she offered.

Bucky let out a deep, resigned sigh, "Tell him I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Good. I'll let him know," she uttered curtly, "and don't be late."

"Miss Friday…?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, Sergeant Barnes?"

"Are you...are you upset with me?"

"Why ever would I be upset with you," she said in a clipped tone.

"I'm pretty sure I have a good guess," he muttered.

"Your guess is as good as mine," FRIDAY responded, though her tone spoke volumes, Bucky knew exactly why she was upset; she had a right to be. "Eight minutes left, chop chop," she said.

He made his way to the lab, just like he promised; Tony was waiting for him looking a tad uncomfortable.

Upon noticing Bucky walk through the door, Tony's focus shot up toward him, "Hey there, Buckercup! Glad you could see me on such a short notice."

"No problem, Tony," he began, hesitating for only a moment before continuing on, "Is everything alright, doll? You look a little off," Bucky questioned.

"Oh, no, no, everything's fine," Tony said with a quick wave of his hand. "I actually, well, I wanted to talk to you," he said averting his gaze, "But I guess I should be asking you if _you're_ okay, first. You've been kind of MIA the last couple days."

"Yeah…" Bucky answered looking shameful. "I'm...I'm alright."

"Good. Great, even."

"So, what did you need?" Bucky inquired.

"I don't really know where to start," Tony said honestly.

"Is this about..." Bucky began but trailed off.

"What's that?" Tony asked, arching a brow and looking back at the man in front of him.

Bucky stayed uncomfortably silent for a little longer than he'd hoped, willing himself to muster the courage to come clean. "About...that you helped Shuri with my arm?" he finally choked out, his cheeks lightly dusted with a tinge of pink and shame.

"I...how, how did you know?" Tony asked in surprise.

Bucky just held Tony's gaze looking tense and guilty.

"Bucky? Is everything okay?" Tony questioned.

Finally, after gathering his resolve enough to speak, he mumbled his reply, "I heard you…and Shuri. On the phone."

As if everything clicked into place in his head, Tony exclaimed in a short, "Oh!"

"I'm sorry, Tony. I should have...I shouldn't of...I knew it wasn't right to eavesdrop, but I did it anyways, and I'm sorry."

"Well," Tony started, scratching his goatee in contemplation, "You _are_ right that you shouldn't have eavesdropped, but that's not the end of the world," he said with a grin. "If it helps ease your gorgeous mind, you're forgiven," he said sincerely.

The small, relieved smile Bucky let out caused Tony to shoot a bright smile in return.

"And to answer your question, yes, it _was_ about that," Tony chuckled. "Shuri's been scoffing at me for _months_ for not coming clean, so I guess I owe you an apology too, for...for never saying anything in the first place. To be honest, now that I know how things turned out, I think I was a little naive for doing it to begin with."

"For helping make me an arm?" Bucky asked.

"For all of it," Tony replied.

"I'm not...I don't even know what all you did, Tony; but thank you; _so much,_ honestly. I'm not sure why you did it, but...yeah, thanks," Bucky said earnestly, the small blush dusting his cheeks growing a tinge darker in shade.

"I did it because you deserved to be free, Bucky; you deserve happiness," Tony declared with conviction. "I kept my name off everything, kept that secret because I wasn't...wasn't sure you would have wanted my help."

A look of humility shone in his eyes, and Bucky hated that it was there.

"I mean, I guess I can kinda understand why you would feel that way, doll; but you don't anymore, right?"

"No, I don't," Tony stated with half a smile.

"Okay, so we're both stupid. Now that that's outta the way," Bucky teased with a snicker.

Tony grinned back at him, Bucky would take that as a win. "What did you have in mind, Buckaroo?" the genius asked.

"Coffee? I've been a sad sack of shit for three days holed up in my room thinking you'd be mad at me; could use some good coffee," he stated.

"That sounds nice," Tony replied. 


End file.
